


Mother's Day

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [170]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Felicity believes she's going out for brunch. Her kids have other ideas.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> ENSM31 requested a Mother's Day installment, but I didn't have it done in time for the actual day. Happy belated Mother's Day to all the mom's of children, both human and furry, and to the women who fill that role in someone's life, even if you don't have the title.
> 
> This installment is 134/170. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

Felicity stood in front of the mirror with her mouth slightly agape and one eye half closed as she applied mascara. Being married to Oliver and Tommy had brought more blessings into Felicity’s life than she could count, but there was a real downside to being married to two famous men. Not being able to leave the house without her hair perfectly styled or her makeup on was one of them. Now that she had four small children, the press was more than delighted to call her tired looking whenever they got the chance. The press’ relentlessness about her appearance was why she was spending her Mother’s Day in front of the mirror grooming instead of taking the opportunity to sleep in. Oliver, Tommy, William, the children, and Quentin were taking Felicity and Donna out to brunch at Archie’s.

Tommy rushed into the bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe off the back of the door. “Quick, put this on,” he instructed, thrusting the fluffy pink robe at her.

“What?” she asked with confusion. “Don’t we have reservations in an hour?” Archie’s was less than a five-minute walk away, but it always took them forty-five minutes to get out of the house from the moment they decided they were leaving.

He took the tube of mascara from her and then began to lead her back into the bedroom. “We do, but our plans have been slightly changed.” Tommy took her robe back and held it out for her to slip her arms into. “First, you’re having breakfast in bed.”

Felicity put her arms into her robe and allowed her husband to lead her back to bed. Tess was curled in a ball on Oliver’s pillow. She lifted the sleeping puppy and cradled her in her arms. Oliver wasn’t thrilled that their new puppy’s favorite place to sleep was on his pillow.  “Is there a reason I’m having two breakfasts? Not that I’m complaining – the Hobbits were really onto something. I’d rather eat breakfast more than any other meal.” Felicity placed Tess onto the bed beside her.

“B2 decided that they wanted to make you breakfast in bed after Becca found out that Dani was making her mom breakfast in bed. Ollie’s on his way up with the tray and the kids,” Tommy explained, tucking his wife back into bed.

“Oliver’s carrying a tray and Prue?” Felicity asked, fighting a smile when Tommy’s eyes went wide with the realization that his husband might be a superhero, but even he couldn’t manage a tray and the twins. Oliver really only needed to manage Prue. At twenty-one months old, Nate had mastered going up the stairs, but Prue had not.

“Damn it,” Tommy mumbled. “I’ll be right back – pretend to be asleep.”

Felicity tried not to laugh as her husband rushed from the room. She laid down on her pillow and rubbed Tess’ belly as she awaited the arrival of her brood. It was hard to believe that a year ago, she was still struggling with postpartum depression. It seemed like another lifetime and an impossibility that Felicity had felt so lost surrounded by the family she loved. Being a mom to four small children wasn’t easy, but her children brought her more joy than she ever thought possible. The twins were a miracle and she would go through all the pain and fear again, if it meant she got to be Nate and Prue’s mom. It had only been three months since Malcolm had kidnapped her children and nearly murdered her husband. Zatanna’s meta powers had saved her husband and B2 from reliving the trauma they experienced. Felicity was going to celebrate Mother’s Day by being grateful that she was with her children and both her husbands.

The bedroom door opened, and Felicity quickly closed her eyes. Becca’s small hand tapped Felicity’s arm, and she loudly whispered, “Mommy, are you awake?”

Felicity yawned loudly and stretched. She blinked her eyes and smiled at her five-year-old, “Good morning, sweet pea.”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Becca shouted.

“Thank you, baby.” Felicity sat up, smiled, and took in the scene before her. Oliver was holding a tray with a peony from the garden in juice glass. He winked at her. “What’s all this?” she asked.

“We made you breakfast in bed,” Bobby announced proudly. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Oliver placed the tray on Felicity’s lap and then kissed her softly, “Happy Mother’s Day.”

She caressed her husband’s cheek, “I wouldn’t be a mom without you. Thank you.”

Tommy placed a twin on either side of his wife. He kissed her and smiled sheepishly, “I forgot to say this earlier, happy Mother’s Day.”

Felicity chuckled, “I wouldn’t be a mom without you either.”

“It was my pleasure,” Tommy teased with a wink.

“Tell mommy, happy Mother’s Day,” Oliver encouraged.

Nate grinned at Felicity and blew her a kiss as Prue squeaked something close to happy and day.

Becca pulled herself onto the bed next to Nate and Bobby climbed in next to Prue. Felicity waited for everyone to settle in before she lifted the silver domed lid on her breakfast. She had a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and fresh fruit on her plate. “Wow guys, this looks amazing.”

“Daddy let me scramble the eggs,” Bobby told her.

“I pushed the button on the toaster,” Becca said, “but da took it out because it was too hot.”

“Both of you did an excellent job. It looks delicious,” Felicity said with a smile. “I’m so lucky to be your mom.”

Nate made the sign for, eat, and grabbed a strawberry from Felicity’s plate.

Felicity pretended to gasp with surprise. “Are you a strawberry thief?”

Nate grinned as he put the strawberry into his mouth and chewed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Prue took a blueberry from Felicity’s plate and put it into her mouth.

“Are you a thief too?” Felicity teased.

Prue shook her head and simultaneously made the sign for please as she said the word out loud.

“Mommy, your eggs are getting cold,” Bobby cautioned with concern.

Felicity took a bite. “They’re delicious,” she said truthfully. She suspected her husbands had supervised the food preparation more than B2 were letting on.

Bobby’s face lit up, “They are?”

“They are,” she reassured him.

“Mommy, do you like your toast?” Becca asked.

Becca picked up a piece of toast and held it out to Felicity. Felicity leaned forward and took a bite of the buttered rye. “It’s yummy,” she told Becca as she chewed.

Nate made the sign for eat and grabbed another strawberry.

“No, Nate,” Becca scolded. “Those are for mommy.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. There’s more than enough here for all of us to share,” Felicity said.

“Can I have a strawberry?” Becca asked reaching for Felicity’s plate.

“May I,” Tommy corrected.

Becca sighed as she gave her dad a little side-eyed look. “May I have a strawberry?”

“Yes, you may,” Felicity answered, pushing her plate closer to Becca.

“Thank you,” Becca mumbled around a mouthful of strawberry.

Bobby reached for a blueberry, “May I?”

“Yes, you may,” Felicity said with a smile. “Does anyone want a bite of my eggs?”

Nate opened his mouth wide and made the sign for, please.

“Little man,” Oliver said, “say, please.”

Nate made clockwise circles over the center of his chest.

“You can say, please,” Tommy said.

Nate scowled, but said “Please.” As he spoke the word, he made the sign simultaneously.

“Yay,” Felicity clapped. Getting Nate to talk out loud was like pulling teeth. He was content to use the sign language he’d learned. “This is my best Mother’s Day, ever.”

Felicity pushed her tray down her legs and then pulled her children into an embrace. “I love all of you so much. Thank you for my breakfast.”

“No, Tess, no,” Becca said sharply, pulling out of Felicity’ arms.

Tess was helping herself to the eggs Bobby had prepared. Bobby’s lip began to quiver. “Stop Tess,” Bobby pleaded.

Tommy scooped Tess into his arms before she could finish Felicity’s eggs.

Becca began to cry, “Tess ruined your breakfast.”

Felicity hugged Becca, “No, she didn’t. I don’t’ mind sharing with Tess. I’m going to eat my toast. Would you like another strawberry?”

Becca nodded her head.

“How about you, Bobby? Your eggs were so good, I think your dads better watch out or I’m only going to want to eat yours.”

“It’s because I used daddy and da’s secret ingredient,” Bobby said, reaching for a piece of toast.

Felicity already knew the answer, but she asked the question anyway. “What’s the secret ingredient?”

All four children enthusiastically answered, “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I thought we could all use a little fluff after last night's finale. 
> 
> I will have the next chapter up of You Give Love A Bad Name next Saturday. Here's a little preview:
> 
> Oliver entered his kitchen to find a scowling Tommy serving breakfast to Felicity, Roy, Sara, and Nyssa. He placed the computers he’d taken from Kirby’s and placed them on the kitchen counter. “Something smells good.”
> 
> Tommy glared at him. “You’re unbelievable.”
> 
> Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “What’d I do now?”
> 
> “For starters,” Tommy pointed at their guests with a spatula, “why is Roy going to be my babysitter? Sara’s here, can’t I have her instead?”
> 
> “Sara’s going to be keeping her eye on Felicity,” Oliver lied.
> 
> “I’m happy to watch you,” Nyssa said to Tommy. “Sister wives should stick together. We can prepare meals for Oliver together.”
> 
> Tommy caught his top lip with his bottom teeth and gave Oliver a wide-eyed look of distress as Sara and Felicity doubled over with laughter. 
> 
> Oliver clasped Tommy by the back of the neck and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry, buddy. I promise. I won’t leave you alone with her.” He released Tommy and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, “Sara, Nyssa, can I speak to you for a minute?”
> 
> As soon as Oliver closed the living room doors, Nyssa said, “I’m sorry, Oliver. I’ll stop teasing him.”
> 
> Oliver shook his head, “I don’t care about that. I need your help.”
> 
> “What’s going on, Ollie?” Sara asked with concern.
> 
> “I think there’s a good chance that Carrie isn’t the person who killed Mindy Rothlein,” Oliver told them. 
> 
> “But your contact assures you that Al Sa-her is in Kasnia?” Nyssa challenged. “Do you trust her?”
> 
> Oliver didn’t know if trust was the word he’d use for Amanda Waller, but he did believe she was telling him the truth about Malcolm’s location. “Yes.”
> 
> “If it’s not Cutter, or Malcolm – who is it?” Sara asked. “Any ideas?”
> 
> “No, but it’s someone who wants my attention. I don’t believe Mindy was picked at random – which means, whoever did this knows I’m the Green Arrow.”
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
